


A Child named Chiro - Story Fragments

by OhSoComical



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: A lot of these will vary in length, AU, Alternative Universe - Humanized Monkeys, Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoComical/pseuds/OhSoComical
Summary: The hybrid members of the Hyper Force adopt a child embedded with the Power Primate.





	1. Misers

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another SRMT story... sorta. As you could see, these are not actually going to be chapters, but fragments of them. Some will be longer than others, depending on the current situation in the "story".  
> Also, Chiro is younger in this; probably 10-11? I made him kinda more smart than he probably should be (canon-wise), but hey, it's AU.  
> Please do correct me on mistakes I don't catch or if I am presenting the characters wrong. I do want to improve writing, whether they're my characters or not.  
> Thanks for reading/checking out my work!

Chiro is well aware he should be asleep. If Ranger 7 had not shed its full silvery light on to him, he would be. While others slept the night away, his mind wandered, soft blue eyes observing the rocky sphere above.  


Would he ever be adopted and given a permanent place to call home? He had grown tired of viewing these dreary, time-worn walls of the orphanage. New owners never bothered to change the drab gray to something more vibrant, like sky blue or a bright orange.  


But why would they consider changing it? It belonged to them, not the children. For all they cared, the orphans only stayed here temporarily.  
For the owners, the building only provided a source of money to line their pockets. The kids inhabiting it were simply tenets they received dollars from. Maybe not directly, but they did acquire currency in exchange for taking care of parent-less kids of Shuggazoom.  


Once his eyelids began to droop, these thoughts fled from Chiro’s mind. They were replaced by dreams of joining the Sun Riders and becoming what he always wanted to be: a hero.


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture can say a lot about someone.

“Monkey boy! You’re nothing but a monkey boy!”

Chiro ignores their jibes, drawing out the Hyper Force on a sheet of paper. He’s not much of an artist, but makes the best of it. 

The corners of his lips curl upwards as he views the finished piece. It’s not that it looks incredible or downright awful, but the feelings he put into it. Something about the emotions just made his heart feel abnormally lighter.

Chiro stands between Antauri and Nova, holding their hands. Gibson is on Antauri’s other side as is Otto. Sprx is holding Nova’s other hand. They all sport bright smiles.

He stores the artwork in a suitcase under his bed, making sure to lock it. The key is hidden where no one can find it. 

Probably not even him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm going to try and update this Mondays and Fridays.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great power, comes great responsibility.

It is the first attack Shuggazoom has had in a while. 

Formless rise from their inky puddles, immediately assaulting any Shuggazoomian close by their place of origin. Chiro happens to be one of them while on an escapade from the orphanage.

He steps away from the nearing skeletal being, back meeting a brick wall. The formless edges closer and Chiro reacts unexpectedly.

Hands stretch out in front of him, a flash of green erupts from the palms and flies out. The top half of the minion’s form blows into black drops as the orb of energy strikes its midriff. Its bottom half simply melts into a pool of sludge.

Chiro is unsure what to do at the sudden turn of events, though passes out before a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems things are picking up, hm? See you Friday!


	4. Selected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiro is offered the choice of a lifetime.

“Are you sure you want to adopt this child?”

The question isn’t unkind to Chiro. Ms. Cally always says this to potential adopters. She is the only helper at the orphanage he likes. All the others really should not be around children with their patience levels.

He is surprised by the voice that responds.

“Yes, I am.” The deep, masculine voice is easy to recognize: Antauri. The [apparent] leader of the hyper force.

 _Who’s he adopting?!_ Chiro backs away from the wall in shock. _I mean- he’s a hero! The hyper force don’t have time to raise a kid!_

The room falls silent as Antauri and Ms. Cally enter. All wait with baited breath of who the man would be taking with him.

Antauri glances around and his gaze falls on Chiro. And Antauri smiles. He actually smiles at _Chiro_.

Chiro bashfully tries to hide himself behind the bed, though keeps his eyes above the mattress to view the approaching hybrid. _It can’t be true, can it?_

“Chiro?” He stands up straight, facing Antauri with uncertainty and a bit of anxiety.

“Y-yes?”

Antauri’s voice is clear as he asks his question. “Would you like to come with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I'm keeping up pretty well with this! Hope you who're reading this are enjoying it so far.  
> See you Monday!


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet-and-greet with the hyper force!

“Antauri, why do you have a kid with you?” The other members of the team halt their current activities at Sprx’s question. Immediately, their eyes fall onto Chiro’s tiny form, firmly attached to Antauri’s side.

“We are going to discuss that as of this moment,” Antauri responds calmly, his hand brushing across Chiro’s head. It does little to comfort the uneasy child.

Otto excitedly approaches the duo, startling Chiro a bit. “Hey little boy! What’s your name?” Silence hangs in the air for a moment.

“Chiro...” A hand drops from Antauri’s robe, the other still firmly gripping it. “It’s Chiro.”

“So, why is it that Chiro has been allowed to enter the Super Robot?” Gibson remarks, accent bluntly apparent.

“I hope it’s a good reason...” Sprx murmurs before Nova whacks the back of his head.

“Don’t be rude!” She hisses, throwing a smile to Chiro. He awkwardly returns it.

Antauri begins walking, as does Chiro. “We should all sit for this. Much is to be discussed about our new resident.”

“Resident?!”

* * *

Antauri left Chiro in his new room, heading back to his own quarters. He pauses at the sight of Sprx lingering near his door.

“Sprx?” He calls, gaining his attention. “Is there a problem?”

Sprx’s tail twitches. “You could say that.”

“Your attitude towards Chiro is quite unreasonable-” Antauri begins before Sprx interjects.

“That’s not it Antauri!” He blurts, glaring at the surprised leader and throwing his hands up. “We’ve brought a kid into our robot! A _kid_! We could be attacked at any time, and he could get hurt! Probably worse!” He takes several breaths and calms himself, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. “I just don’t want to be responsible for a kid we can’t always be there for.”

A hand rests on Sprx’s shoulder; he glances up to Antauri. “Sprx, your worry is perfectly justifiable. Chiro is a child, yes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t defend himself. He has the Power Primate. He must be trained to use and comprehend what that means for him.” Antauri walks past Sprx. “Aside from that, we are not the only ones who are watching over Chiro.”

Sprx opens his mouth to ask what he means, but Antauri disappears into his room. A huff escapes him as he straightens up. He slightly turns to the side, peering down the empty hallway.

_Why does everything have to be so difficult with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half-hate, half-like how this came out. It's probably because of Antauri's response to Sprx's claim about Chiro. But hey, if you don't write, you don't learn!  
> Thanks for reading! See you Friday (hopefully)!


End file.
